Kassim Hassan Al-Wajib
Kassim Hassan Al-Wajib is a level 10 Half-Elf, Chaotic Good, Fiend Warlock of the Chain under contract with the demon, Ereshkigal, one of the more obscure ladies of the underworld. Intro Kassim was a servant of the royal house of al-Muftahir, the reigning house in Muluk, found in the region of Zakhara, southeast of Faerun. He is descended from a long line of Keepers, sworn to keep the seal of Ars Goetia from being broken and releasing all 72 demons imprisoned there. He and his family served the caliph faithfully, until one day, the corsairs of Hawa descended upon the city to conquer it. His family and most of the royal family were slain. He managed to get the help of a group of paladins visiting the city to get the royal children out of the city and harm's way. Arming himself with a Khopesh, he managed to buy time for the paladins to escape, but he was felled by arrows as well as stabbed by multiple spears. He died at the very foot of the seal he was sworn to protect. As his vision began to darken, he heard a voice offering him power in pursuit of vengeance and justice. As the servants of Hajama the courageous descended to take him to his eternal rest, he agreed to the voice's offer of power. A creature of black flame with a horse's head and legs and a man's torso shook his hand as he breathed life once again. With his newly-obtained power, he burned all the corsairs in the room and using that creature's power, buried the temple to prevent others from breaking it. The creature introduced himself as Orobas, one of the 72 fallen and its his energy that keeps Kassim alive. Together, the two of them escaped the city and with the assistance of a Zhentarim caravan, found himself in the region of Sword Coast where he joined the Zhentarim in hopes of using their resources to find the royal children and restore the throne. Description Appearance After making the deal with Orobas, his hair is now bleached white and his skin is deathly pale. Tattoos contained arcane words in infernal cover his back and chest and dark veins seemingly spread across his body, prompting him to cover it up. He uses Mage Armor to create a mask and armor to mask his condition. His eyes are now black sclera with red irises After Orobas was redeemed and being under the patronage of Ereshkigal, his appearance remained the same, except his irises have returned to their natural blue and the black veins has been minimized. On his second resurrection, he was given 2 bone rings that mark his spell slot usage and a magical belt that contains his Mage Armor spell, enabling him to cast it without issue. His new Mage Armor form now conjures a spectral armor around his body. Personality Under Orobas, he maintained a strict outlook in life. He was distant to others, making sure that he stuck to the mission given to him. Under Ereshikgal, he regained some of his original personality. He's a bit more outgoing and prone to talking about stuff. He also gained an addiction to coffee. He loves his wife and children very much and spends most of his time in-between adventures taking care of them and raising them to be worthy heirs of the kingdom. Biography Life as an adventurer He first joined a band of heroes in liberating the village of Nightstone from a goblin and orc attack. He assisted with the destruction of the Iron Baron's factory and the Ark of the Mountains. He was mostly found in the Icespire Mountains, hunting down rogue giants and other wild creatures for profit. He has bad memories of the city of Mulmaster and would like to never return there. Ever. First kiss of death Aside from his first death, he was also killed by some lich in Mulmaster, but was revived. Also died again after losing Orobas, but was revived fully by Ereshkigal, no strings attached. Relationships and Affiliations Parents He loves his parents immensely and would recite the stories that his mother told to him about the exploits of heroes and the gods. Royal House of al-Muftahir He remains loyal to the royal house and with their return to power, he serves them in between missions. With his marriage to Calipha Hadiya, he serves as an envoy to cities in the Sword Coast and spends time with his kids in-between assignments. Zhentarim He has a mutual respect with his comrades in the Black Network, even though they are a bit sketchy at times. Character Information Current Tier: 2 Magic Items * Ring of Spell Storing * Rod of the Pact Keeper, +2 * Bag of Holding * Opal of the Ild Rune Class Abilities Warlock Class1 Features * Regain spell slots after a short or long rest * 5 Eldritch Invocations (Agonizing Blast, Armor of Shadows, Voice of the Chain Master, Repelling Blast, Minions of Chaos) * Pact of the Chain, Fiend Warlock (Imp Familiar) * Dark One's Blessing * Dark One's Own Luck * Fiendish Resilience Quotes and Moments Spoiler Warning: * DDAL05-04 - Caused an avalanche and destroyed an ogre camp * DDEX02-14 - Killed a demon in single combat and took no damage * DDEP05-2-Killed a fire giant in one Eldritch Blast (dude fell out of the airship), and face-tanked the BBEG's lightning bolt __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters